Sonic X (2015 animated series)
Sonic X is a new animated cartoon series based on "Sonic the Hegehog" series. It takes place after the season finale of Sonic X. Also, unlike Sonic X, the timelines won't stand still, due to Sonic and his friends stay at Station Square. In this version, the Sol Dimension won't exist, meaning that the Sol Emeralds are hidden in Station Square. series all that United States it aired on Spacetoon. Plot It's been 10 months after Sonic and his allies defeated the Metarex and saved the galaxy from total annihilation. Characters Main Protagonists *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Roger Craig Smith) - The Main Protagonist and a world-class hero. Also, Amy's love interest. **Miles "Tails" Prowler (Colleen Villard) - The Main Deuteragonist and Sonic's brother-like friend who pilots the The X-Tornado. **Knuckles the Echidna (Travis Willingham) - The Main Tritagonist and the last guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to steal it. *Team Rose **Amy Rose (Cindy Robinson) - Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend/true love intrest who always chases him around and has been trying to win his heart by any means. **Cream the Rabbit (Michelle Ruff) - Amy's sister-like friend and Cheese's owner. ***Chesse the Chao (Ryō Hirohashi) - Cream's pet Chao. **Big the Cat (Kyle Hebert) - Amy's brother-like friend and Froggy's owner. ***Froggy (Dee Bradley Baker)- Big's pet frog. *Blaze the Cat (Laura Bailey) *Silver the Hedgehog (Quinton Flynn) - A mysterious hedgehog from the future who decides to stay in the past as his new home and gets to know about Sonic and his friends. Team Chaotix *Vector the Crocodile (Keith Silverstein) - Head detective of the Chaotix Detective Agency. *Espio the Chameleon (Matthew Mercer) *Charmy Bee (Colleen Villard) *Mighty the Armadillo (Sean Astin) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (Greg Cipes) Babylon Rouges *Jet the Hawk (Michael Yurchak) - Leader of the Babylon Rouges and Sonic's rival at speed. *Wave the Swallow (Kate Higgins) *Storm the Albatross (Travis Willingham) *Boomer the Raven (James Arnold Taylor) *Breeze the Falcon (Grey Griffin) G.U.N. (Guardian Unit of Nations) *Commander Tower (David Kaye) *Elena Blake (Grey Griffin) *Dr. Howard Foster (Jeffery Combs) *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (Kirk Thornton) - Also known as the Ultimate Lifeform created by Gerald Robotnik, 50 years ago anboard the Space Coloney Ark. **Rouge the Bat (Karen Strassman) **E123-Omega (Vic Mignogna) *G.U.N. Soldiers (Various Voices) Humans *Sam Spartan (Tara Strong) - A young 10 year-old boy who found Sonic in his backyard. Sonic reminds him of Chris, due to his kind and friendly personality. *Candace Spartan (Kelly Sheridan) - Sam's 16 year-old sister. *Kevin Spartan (Josh Keaton) - Sam's 17 year-old brother. *Grandpa Spartan (Maurice LaMarche) *Mr. Takahasi (Andrew Kishino) *Vera Cortez (Masasa Moyo) *Jonathan Spartan (Brian Bloom) *Soifa Spartan (Nicole Oliver) *Richard Spartan (Richard McGonagle) *Lola Spartan (Vanessa Marshall) *RJ Spartan (Sam Riegel) *Tara Spartan (Stephanie Lemelin) *Prof. Ludmilla Johnson (Kath Souice) **Dr. Vic Bromwell (Robert Foxworth) *Jim Harper (Jason Griffith) *Mimi Martinez (Eileen Stevens) *Sam Reynolds (Greg Cipes) *Rose Benson (Hynden Walch) *Janice Kirkland (Kari Wahlgren) *Jenny Spears (Janice Kawaye) *Tracey Chang (Kelly Hu) *Craig Marx (Andrew Cadwell) *Ed Norvel (Zachary Tyler Eisen) *Tyler Pedro (Brent Spiner) *Mr. Mario Bingo (J.B. Blanc) Supporting Characters *Chris Thorndyke (Roger Rose) - Sonic's old human friend who is now 55 years old. *Helen (Russi Taylor) *Vanilla the Rabbit (Rebecca Handler) *Sally Acron (Catlin Taylor Love) - Sonic's love interest that Amy is jealous with her being around Sonic. *Julie-Su the Echidna (Melissa Disney) - Knuckle's love intrest. *Barby Koala (Mae Whitman) - Tails' crush and member of the "Downunda Freedom Fighters". *Omochao (Laura Bailey) *E-77 Lucky *Chip/Light Gaia (Tony Salerno) *Princess Elise (Lacey Chalbert) - The princess of Soleonna. *Professor Pickle (Martin Jarvis) *Scarlet Garcia (Megan Hollingshead) *The President of the United States (Daran Norris) **Carly Dubios (Vanessa Marshall) *Gereld Robotnik (Mike Pollock) **Maria Robotnik (Hynden Walch) *Marine the Raccoon (Lisa Ortiz) Antagonists Eggman Empire *Dr. Eggman (Mike Pollock) - The Primary Antagonist and Sonic's arch-nemesis. His goal is to rule the world and create Eggmanland. *Dr. Eggman Nega (Mike Pollock) **Metal Sonic 3.0 (Mark Oliver) *Decoe & Bocoe (Andrew Rannells and Darren Dunstan) *Orbot (Kirk Thornton) *Cubot (Wally Wingert) *Bokkun (Andrew Rannells) *Eggman's Robots and Vehicles **E-1001 Egg Pawns: Eggman's foot soldiers. **Egg Gunners **Egg Fighters **Egg Chasers **Egg Guardians **Shadow Androids **Egg Hawk **Egg Bull **Egg Albatross **Egg Emperor **Egg Cerberus **Egg Genesis **Egg Wyvern **Egg Beetle **Egg Lancer **Egg Devil Ray **Egg Dragoon **Egg Titan **Eggnaught **Death Egg I **Death Egg II **Helios **Death Storm **Areo Chaser **Drillworm **Motor Hound **Ring Master **Razormantis Team Metal *Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic (Brian Drummond) **Metal Madness **Metal Overload **Metal Destroyer *Tails Doll (Amy Palat) *Metal Knuckles (Dan Green) Black Arms *Black Doom (Jonathan Adams) - The leader of the Black Arms and the Main Antagonist of Season 3. **Doom's Eye *Black Northidax (Steven Blum) *Black Gore (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Black Reapa (Matt Hoverman) *Black Warriors *Black Oaks *Black Hawks *Black Bulls The Nocturnus Brotherhood *Imperator Pir'Orth Ix (John De Lancie) Team Hooligan *Nack the Weasel (Louis Chirillo) *Bean the Duck (Jason Marsden) *Bark the Polar Bear (Tom Kenny) *Fiona Fox (Jennifer Hale) Deadly Seven *Zavok (Travis Willingham) - Leader of the Deadly Six. *Master Zix (Kirk Thornton) *Zazz (Liam O'Brien) *Zeena (Stephanie Sheh) *Zomon (Patrick Seitz) *Zor (Sam Riegel) *Zentos Other Villains *Solaris **Mephilis the Dark (Tavis Willingham) **Iblis *Dark Gaia *E-100 Alpha (Corey Burton) *E-110 Kappa *E-111 Yeti *E-112 Iota *E-113 *E-114 *E-115 *Shadow Vipers **Bradford Vulcan (Steven Blum) **Lynne DeBell (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) **Roscoe Clarke (Josh Keaton) **Ryan Barns (Jeff Bennett) **Jay G'Vera (Tom Kenny) **Alexa Sting (Grey Griffin) **Benjamin Wellingford (John DiMaggio) **Silas Von Atcheson (Quinton Flynn) New Characters *Alex the Alligator (John DiMaggio) *Skeeter Python (Dee Bradley Baker) **Tex the Gecko *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger (Greg Ellis) **Thrash the Tasmanian Devil (Dee Bradley Baker) *Alejandro the Lion (David Soblov) *Carl the Stork (Rob Paulsen) *Dameas the Gorilla (Kevin Michael Richardson) - An anthropomorphic black-skined gorilla who is a friend of Silver in the future as they both tried to defeat Iblis. Locations Station Square *Sam's Manore *Casino Park Central City * Modius (Sonic's World) *Windy Mill G.U.N. HQ * Space Colony ARK * Black Comet * Soleanna *Kingdom Valley *Wave Ocean Dr.Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park * Eggman Fleet * Babylon Garden * Crisis City * Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Crew Production * Music *Unknown from M.E. *Sweet Passion *Believe in Myself (2nd version) *Sonic Heroes *What I'm Made of *I Am.. All of Me *Against the World *His World *Endless Possibillities *Knight of the Wind *Free *Reach for the Stars Gallery Trivia * Category:TV Series Category:Romance Category:Anime Category:Action/Adventure Category:Sonic series Category:Comedy Category:Science Fiction Category:Hub Shows Category:Drama Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Science fiction Category:2015 Category:Space Toon shows Category:Space Toon Category:Spacetoon